Sleepovers are so over rated!
by Moonsky
Summary: Sequel to A sleepover gone totally wrong! The girls and guys are back! But this time the girls are determined to show the guys once and for all who the boss is! Follow these crazy teens as they go on another adventure to show whose the best! R


**Sleepovers are so over rated!**

**Chapter 1: Watching us!**

"I look stupid don't I?" Sango whined looking at herself in the mirror. Kagura sighed and flipped through a fashion magazine. "No! You look good!" Riza shouted as she pulled out a long jean skirt. "Ok one thing that bugs me is that the shirt doesn't match to well put on that skirt Riza has and lets see." Rin said. Riza glared at Rin but handed the skirt over to Sango who went into the walk in closet and changed. Sango opened the closet door and walked out and back to the full-length mirror. "Thumbs up." Kagura said giving the thumbs up sign. "You're not even looking." Winry said. "Huh? Oh I'm talking about this adorable top!" Kagura squealed showing the girls the shirt.

"Is that all they do?" Miroku asked bored out of his mind. "What look at fashion magazines?" Roy asked puzzled.

"No! Talk about us." Kyo said sarcastically. "But they're not talking about us." Roy said. Inuyasha slapped Roy and told him to shut up. "Hey… hey… check it out! They have two new girls!" Koga said watching the enchanted mirror as two girls stepped in the room with popcorn.

"Eep! Ayame! Roze! You guys made it!" Kagome shouted hugging each girl. Roze had long brown hair; she had some of it colored pink. (Author's note: Ever seen Full Metal Alchemist the first or second episode you'll see Roze. Or if you've read the manga she's in there and that's I think how they spelled her name in the manga.) She had brown eyes and wore a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Ayame had red hair; she had two small pigtails the rest of her hair hung down. She had green eyes and had the temper of Inuyasha.

"Which one's Ayame? Cause if it's the girl with the red hair I want her!" Koga shouted his tail wagging like a puppy that had just been adopted. Al had always been fond of Roze and had secretly had a crush on her. She was nice and real good with children she seemed to like them a lot.

"Soooo…." Ayame drew the word out. "You going somewhere tonight with what's his face?" Ayame said finishing her sentence. "Wasn't it Mr. Pervert?" Roze asked eyes dancing. Sango giggled and replied, "He's not a pervert…. Well not to other girls anyway."

"Mr. Pervert? Well it does suit you." Sesshomaru said laughing. "Hey isn't that your girlfriend?" Yuki asked pointing to Rin who was on a sugar high. Sesshomaru sighed he loved Rin he did but when she was on a sugar high she was more likely to want to have 'fun' meaning coming up with ideas on how to get the guys back for what they did last week.

**: Flash back:**

No one expected to see what they saw! As the girls drove up the creepy drive way they saw an old haunted house. They were supposed to meet the guys here? At an old haunted house? Their car wasn't even here yet for crying out loud! And they had the nerve to tell them to hurry up?!

Excuse me! The girls all got out of the car and walked up to the house, Rin who was currently on a sugar high skipped up the steps and rang the door bell at least twenty times before deciding to open it up.

"I don't like this place." Winry said as a cold gust of wind blew.

"Me either." Tohru said shaking not from the cold so much as the creepy house! After about ten minutes of wondering around aim lessly the guys put their plan into action! "Boo!" Sesshomaru shouted causing Rin to jump up and hug Sesshomaru.

"Oh my gosh I so know who you are!" Rin squealed! While the other girls were running in opposite directions Rin was hugging Sesshomaru to death. "I love you Sesshy!" Rin said the girls were gone so they didn't hear it was Sesshomaru.

"How'd you know it was me?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'd know your voice anywhere." Rin said.

Sesshomaru shrugged and asked Rin if she wanted to watch the rest of the girls get scared half to death. Rin agreed and skipped with Sesshomaru running after her.

Inuyasha jumped from the shadows and scared Winry half to death she screamed and ran Inuyasha just laughed hysterically. Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and growled a menacing growl. Tohru and Kagura screamed and ran, meanwhile Yuki was feeling a little bit guilty but scared the two girls liked he was supposed to.

Koga couldn't keep a straight face after scaring Riza…. Ok well she actually passed out! But hey it was funny the way she passed out! Koga picked her up while Ed and Al chased a screaming/ laughing Rin down the hall. Sesshomaru by now had given up he was too tired to keep running he'd let Ed and Al catch her for him!

Miroku was chasing Sango hoping to grope her bottom! That didn't work out so well because she found a frying pan and chased him down the hall with it!

By now Roy had 'captured' Kagome and was going to…. Well he was sorta hoping she wouldn't ask him what he was going to do to her because he wasn't sure himself. He hadn't came up with that part just yet. But he was working on it…. No he really wasn't!

Thirty minutes had passed and the girls throats were sore after Rin had finally gotten off her sugar high she calmed them all down and told them who was to blame! "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. "Wait!" Rin shouted. Kagome stopped to catch her breath she ran upstairs were Inuyasha was she grabbed Sesshomaru out from under him and shouted from upstairs, "Ok!"

Sesshomaru had been showing Inuyasha the way out since it was dark and he was tired and didn't feel like going through the houses maze. But when Rin had told everyone what happened and Kagome began her 'Sit' routine Inuyasha had fallen on Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru was getting more of the beatings than Inuyasha.

"Thanks Rin." Sesshomaru said. "Don't think your getting off that easy." Rin said helping Sesshomaru downstairs. Sesshomaru started to kiss Rin's neck, Rin tried hard to keep her stern face but found it really hard to!

Kagome began again with another round of sits. Lights flashed in the room Inuyasha was in and you could hear him groan in pain with each sit.

**: End Flash Back:**

"What if we spike their drinks!" Rin said popping another piece of candy in her mouth. "Not a chance!" Riza said sticking her hand out as Rin threw up another piece of candy, Riza caught it and quickly put it in her mouth before Rin had a chance to take it back.

"You remember what happened last time don't you?" Tohru asked. "Not really no." Rin stated.

"I think we should leave it at that." Sango said sitting in a chair so Tohru could began to work on Sango's hair.

----------------------------------Guys-------------------------------------------------

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku pouted a minute before finally standing up and going to his closet, he picked out a white shirt and a pair of his favorite black jeans. He walked out of his room and into the bathroom he shut the door and opened it three seconds later fully dressed. He walked back to his room got comfortable on the floor and began to watch the mirror intently.

Yuki raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Oh my gosh! That is like the cutest skirt ever!" Ayame squealed taking the fashion magazine out of Kagura's hands. Roze just sighed and sat down on the floor.

------------------------------------------Girls----------------------------------------------

"What if the guys were watching us?" Rin asked curiously. "What?!" Winry asked confused. "Seriously what if the guys… oh hi Kisa!" Rin said as Kisa made her way in the room. "Hi." Kisa said blushing. "He didn't he did! Ahhh! He did!" Kagura squealed.

"Did what?" Riza asked a little annoyed. "Shippo and Kisa sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love…." Kagura trailed off with the rest of the song as Kisa was piled with questions.

---------------------------Guys----------------------------------------

"Go Shippo who knew he had it in him!" Roy stated as Shippo entered the room. "Why are you guys watching the girls?" Shippo asked confused. "Well if you'll excuse me I must be off to pick up my lovely date!" Miroku said standing up and heading out of the room.

------------------------------------Girls---------------------------------

"Ok continue with what your saying Rin." Riza said. "What if the guys were watching us? How weird and cool would that be?" Rin asked totally serious.

"Are you high? Or are you still on that sugar high?" Sango asked. "I'm fine!" Rin stated. "Ok fine whatever." Sango said.

Winry started at Rin for a moment before finally taking all the sweets away. "Hey!" Rin shouted. "Hay is for horses, straws cheaper." Winry said. "Very funny hand me my candy now!" Rin ordered. "Oh been spending time with the Ice Prince have we?" Ayame asked catching the bag of sweets Winry threw to her.

--------------------------------------------Guys------------------------------

"Ice Prince? Is that what they call me behind my back?" Sesshomaru asked. "That's not all they call you." Ed responded stuffing his face full of popcorn. "This Sesshomaru must know." Sesshomaru stated. "This Kyo must say… STOP TALKING IN THRID PERSON YOU ARE SESSHOMARU!" Kyo shouted.

"Ok… that was weird." Yuki said. Kyo was sorta surprised at how loud he could get.

-----------------------------------Girls-----------------------------

"Hey don't tease Mr. Fluffs a lot!" Rin stated trying to get her sweets back. "Mr. Fluffs a lot?" Roze asked. "I think it's sexy personally." Rin said.

"Rin…. Only you could." Kagura explained. "What?" Rin stated finally getting her sweets back. "Promise us you won't over do on them." Riza said as Rin began loading her mouth full of them. Rin gave the ok sign but continued to shovel sweets in her mouth. Sango said her good byes and left to go as Miroku drove up to pick her up for their date.

"Oh he's so sweet sometimes…" Ayame said smiling. "Yeah like someone else you talk about in your dreams." Tohru giggled. "Oh my gosh you heard me?" Ayame asked giggling. "Well duh!" Winry stated.

"Oh Koga your so sweet! How can I ever repay you?" Kagome said acting out what Ayame said in her dream.

"Shut up! Unlike you Kagome may I remind you?" Ayame asked. "Oh do tell." Roze said sitting on the floor as Ayame tried to tell everyone the dream Kagome had.

"Ok, ok fine I wont tell just don't tell the dream I had about Koga….." Ayame trailed off as she whispered the dream to Kagome. "I wasn't going to go that far now." Kagome said. Ayame sighed in relief. "So Roze who do you like?" Kagura said prying into Roze's love life. "A guy." Roze said blushing. "Hmm is it… oh I don't know one of the Elric brothers?" Kagura asked. "No!" Roze shouted to quickly perhaps. "Kagura I think we all know who she likes." Winry teased. "NO you don't!" Roze shouted. "Hmmm he has brown hair and golden eyes and he looks just like his older brother but he's taller am I right?" Winry asked.

"YES! I like Al ok!" Roze shouted. Roze covered her mouth as the girls piled her with questions like, 'Have you told him yet?' 'Are you going to tell him?' "Come on Roze, Al's a cutie but he's nothing like Shippo." Kisa said dreamily.

"Yeah about that." Kagome said. "What?" Kisa asked. "Shippo is so adorable and you guys are like the cutest couple ever!" Kagome squealed. The girls all nodded their heads, which made Kisa smile.

"So how are you and Yash doing?" Tohru asked. "Pretty good. How about you and Yuki I hear you just recently had your first kiss." Kagome said. "Aw so cute!" Riza shouted. "How about you and Roy last time I heard you had to bail him out of jail what happened there?" Ayame asked.

"He accidentally set a blimp on fire… and yeah the police were there and thought he did it on purpose." Riza said with a sigh. "Was it in the air? Did anyone get hurt?" Rin asked. "No and no." Riza said. "But it was about to take off though." Riza continued.

"Sounds like something Ed would do." Winry said. "Ed would never do that…. Unless someone called him short!" Kisa stated.

The girls continued to talk until the guys were bored and turned the mirror off. "Ok I think they stopped listing now on with the plan!" Rin cackled evilly. "Ice Prince?" Riza asked. "Ice Prince." Rin said smiling. Rin unrolled a huge map houses were everywhere there were places colored with different colored highlighters and to the side was key. (You really have to wonder where Rin gets this stuff.)

"Ok so Miroku's house is yellow? Why yellow?" Kagome asked. "I just really liked that color." Rin said shoveling more sweets in her mouth. "Ok Ayame! Your going to have to be our decoy… well more like our person who tells us when they're asleep so we can put our plan into action." Rin said. By this time Sango was already back from her date.

-----------------------------------Guys-------------------------------

"Ok Koga! You're going to have to be our decoy. So you'll tell us when the girls are asleep." Sesshomaru said unrolling a map that was also colored with different highlights and just as Rin's there was a key to the side. "Right." Koga said.

**Author's note: Ok hope you enjoyed the first chapter this is the sequel to A sleepover gone totally wrong alright bye!**


End file.
